


For A Second Your Attention Just Belonged To Me

by Erinwolf1997



Series: Love, Selfish Love [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fan Characters, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda Dominant Patrick, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, POV Second Person, Smut, Stranger Sex, Train Sex, Trains, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, soul punk patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinwolf1997/pseuds/Erinwolf1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick x Reader train sex. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For A Second Your Attention Just Belonged To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written porn before.  
> Also I know nothing about sleeping accommodations on trains.  
> Bear with me.

     The train pulled smoothly away from station. Picking up speed, you felt it pull back on your body and stumbled, falling gracefully into an unoccupied seat. The material was scratchy and rubbed against the back of your thighs exposed from your skirt. 

     You brought in a relaxed breath, allowing the air to swell into your lungs and the night time finally get to you. Lights whizzed by through the oval double-paned window. What time was it? You pulled your phone out of your pocket. Only barely after 10:30. You shoved it back in the pocket with force. Now time to just wait.

     Much like on an airplane, the mellow male voice of the conductor broke over a loudspeaker somewhere in the car.

  
     "Good evening." This was followed by a long pause. "Welcome aboard. Our estimated arrival time is 5:12 AM." Wow. tomorrow morning. I guess traveling by train from San Francisco to Phoenix took a while. Luckily you scored an overnight trip so you didn't have to waste precious daylight hours bored out of your mind on a train. 

  
     The conductor didn't say another word and the speaker switched back to light elevator music. You sunk back into your seat in a hunch. 

  
     The train's movement settled down and it felt like it was barely moving let alone traveling at over 100 miles per hour. You took a look around you. A few mothers were corralling their young children into the puffy train seats. You look down at your ticket: it said your room assignment. You've never slept on a train before and the thought of it was strange but exciting. 

  
     Beyond the twitching children just as excited as you to be overnight on a train, there are a few more in the immediate car. A couple middle-aged men using glaring electronic devices. You crane your neck to peep behind you. Through the fluorescent light and slight rattling you spot a few more people behind you and across the aisle. A young woman with wispy red hair deep into a book and a petite looking man with bright blond hair. He looked familiar. You couldn't determine why. You'd never seen him before in your life and you would've remembered him with the way his plump pink lips formed a smirking smile as he looked at something on his phone.

  
     You pretended to be inspecting the train car in great detail. You threw your gaze back at him as soon as you could tell he didn't notice you were checking him out. 

  
     You adjusted your skirt again as a crew member came in through the door across the car with a paper pad and pen. She stopped at the first row of seats, taking refreshment requests. You watched over your shoulder. She finished with the ones behind you and moved on to the other side of the aisle. She took his order and he delivered it patiently with a appreciative and mature smile. You caught yourself biting your lip noticeably and tried to mask it as she came around to your row of seats. You were the only one sitting in the row as most people had gone to their rooms for the night. 

  
     "Would you like anything to drink?"

  
     Your face was a bit blushed and you responded as professionally as you could. 

  
     "Um, just water, please."

  
     "Alright, I'll be right back. Have a nice trip."

  
     You smiled. She left and the car returned to the regular silence combined with normal train sounds and movements. You gazed through the window. Most of the view was covered by the reflection of your face, flushed and almost fearful looking. You could see your little mystery man blurry in the reflection, as well. He was still staring at his phone, as most in the car were, even some of the children.

  
     "Miss?" The waiter had returned and handed you a tiny, frosted plastic cup full of ice water and a napkin. You thank her, sipping to show that it was appreciated. One of the children started acting up so their parents left with them feverishly. You drank the water and it trickled slowly down your throat. 

  
     You look back. The girl sitting across from him had left and you hadn't even noticed. You could have swore they were together: you thought you saw them chatting when you were watching earlier. 

  
     You watch and to your fear he notices your accidental _do me_ look. He smiles politely as if he's totally used to the attention. You shrink back, embarrassed. 

  
     He doesn't necessarily say anything, but you can tell by the time you look back again that he's implying that you go over to him. His smile returns and you shakily use hand gestures to try and figure out what he wants. Your pulse increases. He beckons you over with his finger.

  
     You stand up with shaky legs. Walking on a train was certainly something totally different from sitting, even if it was only for a few feet. 

  
     He doesn't say anything until you sit down. Up close his eyes are the color of aquamarine and piercing. He chuckles.

   
     "You want a picture?"

  
     You're confused at first but it gradually hits you why he would seem remotely familiar in the first place. You're at a loss for words.

  
     "Y-you're." Patrick Stump. Oh my god, it was Patrick Stump. You didn't even recognize him at first. It had been years since you'd last seen him in the inside of some teen magazine or on some poster at a record store.

  
     You stutter. "Oh, um, no thanks. I don't-I don't need anything from you."

  
     He put his phone away. Fuck, now he was paying attention to you. 

  
     "I almost didn't recognize you at first." You didn't want to mention that you didn't even realize who he was until he invited you over. 

  
     He smirked. "I get that a lot lately."

  
     "What are you doing out here in California?" You felt obliged to ask questions, that's what kept conversations going, and you were dreading the point where you stopped interacting. 

  
     'Touring. Phoenix is the next stop but train was the faster option tonight."

  
     "They just put you on a train?"

  
     "Uh huh. I haven't checked out my room yet. Have you?"

  
     "No, not yet. Maybe soon."

  
     "I doubt I'll be sleeping tonight. All this rolling and shaking." It made you wonder how he slept when he was on the road, touring, with a band, in a bus. 

  
     "Oh, hm." You laughed out of etiquette. You introduced yourself, finally.

  
     He stared out the window at the passing stars and lights. You watched the way his turned head accentuated his jawline. He started to speak, hesitating at first.

  
     "Do you wanna...maybe," he clenched his fist in clear frustration. "come check out my room? I've heard it's nice." His eyes couldn't stay in one place.

  
     "I'm sorry?" It almost sounded like a weak pick-up line a middle-schooler would use.

  
     He regained himself and narrowed his eyes, speaking in a deeper, broader voice. "I saw you looking at me. A lot. Are you sure you don't want something from me?" 

  
     Okay, so it was a pick-up line. You blushed, heart racing now. Your stomach did a flip. 

  
     "Sorry." He backed off, the gleam in his eyes dying fast.

  
     "No," you whispered harshly, in a way that caught the attention of some of the remaining passengers. You tried your best to try and fit the mood. "I think it would be good, to go see if mine...compares..." Although what came out of your mouth was perhaps the corniest thing you'd ever said, he seemed to be into it. He returned to the provocative persona he had worn seconds before. 

  
     "C'mon," he murmured, standing up, making sure you followed him out the door. 

  
     Was this happening? You didn't even think people picked up partners out of the blue, let alone on a train. You trailed behind him almost running into him as he stopped right next to a twisting flight of stairs. He got behind you, flirtatiously grazing his hand against your ass as you took the first frenzied step up to the second story. 

  
     "Where do I go?" You glanced behind you for approval and the shadows danced nicely on his face and showcased his cheekbones. 

  
     "End of the hall." His eyes were crazy and you skipped to the top. Only one light remained on up here; if you were to pull his pants down right here and now you doubted anyone would notice. 

  
     He grunted impatiently. You glided down to the door at the end of the hall. He pinned you to it; it was either open the door or face him right here in the hallway. You could feel his erection grind up against you through his black dress pants. 

  
     "C'mon, open it, please," he begged. You were taking too long. He couldn't really blame you, though, as you were pushed too hard against it to do anything, really.

  
     You opened it in a anticipatory haze. He shoved you through, surprisingly rough for his small frame. You didn't expect this from him, and it made you burn for him. 

  
     He grunted again as you slid inside, and locked the door it behind him. He exhaled slowly and forcefully, biting his lip, trying to restrain himself from attacking you. You wanted so badly to go up to him, shove your hands down his pants and see what he was made of, but you sat back on the white bed like a tease. 

  
     He was pulling off his tie and staring at you, focusing deeply. He moaned slightly, trying to contain it. Whatever was going on inside his head, you didn't know, but you wanted to be a part of it.

 

     "Come." He commanded.

  
     You got up, shaking on a deep level. He looked you up and down, over and over. You understood the cue, taking off your blouse button by button. He nodded, then placing his hand on your shoulder, pushing you down. You gasped, falling hard onto your bare knees. 

  
     "You might want to get away from the door, sir. We wouldn't want anyone to hear you."

  
     He placed his hand on your head, you remained on your knees. You were close enough to him that you could feel his body heat pour off him and onto your face, bringing out a sweat. He brought you even closer and you brought up your hands to work at the button on his pants, the only barrier between you and him. Nimbly, you unbuttoned them, sliding both his pants and boxers to the floor. The carpeting scratched again at your knees as you took his cock into your hands, looking at him, begging for verbal approval.

  
     "That's it. Good girl." His breathing was heavier and you brought your lips to the glistening head. 

  
     You flicked your tongue out a few times to meet it, watching for a reaction. He gritted his teeth, floppy blond hair unruly. You hummed to the tune of some song he wrote a half a dozen years ago.

 

     "Mm. Please." He tensed up and you brought yourself closer. Your lips lingered up and down his length and he sighed, restricted.

  
     You teased him further, bringing your tongue out further with each  of your breaths. The tip of his dick was the same mad flushed pink of his lips, which he licked eagerly.

  
     You fit him into your mouth as soon as you deem him worthy of more than just a quick touch. He gasped, bucking into you gently. You felt his the head hit the roof of your mouth. Avoiding teeth, you swirled your tongue around the shaft, making sure to make contact with as much skin as possible. You added in your hand, stroking delicately at him below your lips. He groaned beautifully, panting harder. Now was time to cut it short. 

  
     You grabbed far down the shaft, pulling him out of your hungry mouth. He looked disappointed.

  
     "No, not yet." Teasing him again with your fingers, you stood up. The train rocked slightly. You almost forgot where you were.  You came up to meet his lips. He didn't pull away, tasting himself willingly, tongue flickering over your slimy, chapped lips.

  
     "I'll let you fuck me. Come fuck me. On this bed. Right now. Then I'll let you cum."

  
     He didn't say a thing, but pushed you back to the pristine and still untouched bed. You laid back on it, watching his eyes become hungrier as you displayed yourself for him. 

  
     He growled as he met you, hands trailing to your upper back where he smoothly unhooked your bra. He threw it behind him and it hit the door you so willingly tried to suck him off against. 

  
     His fingers grazed over your bare chest and breasts. Goosebumps appeared instantly and your nipples hardened from the cold callousness of his fingertips. He attempted to unbutton his own shirt as he ran the other hand over the crotch of your panties. A moan escaped you as he rubbed quick circles over your clit. You tried your hardest to spread your legs for him, not getting far in your tight skirt. 

  
     He had gotten his shirt off halfway and begun to give you his focus. It was his turn to unbutton you. The black skirt slipped off with minimal protest and he returned to rubbing you, harder, more localized. He felt you tense up and that's when he rubbed faster, muttering something under his breath meant to turn you on. You couldn't make out what he was saying with the electric touch of his fingers. You felt the familiar build up in your abdomen, and arched your back, nerves tingling. He pulled his fingers off of you instantly.

  
     "You don't think I'd let you finish off that quick? With what you did to me, you slut?"

  
     He pulled himself further up of the bed, slipping off your panties. He ran one hand up your stomach and chest ticklishly while grasping his member in the other hand. He rubbed the length up your slit, grinding and making the cheap train bed groan and creak. 

  
     "Ugh, fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me." You chanted, and he looked up and met your gaze with the most scrumptious smirk you'd seen all night.

  
     "You sure? You're ready?"

  
     You moaned his name, the K was drowned out as he rubbed his fingers and hard cock against you. It glided effortlessly and you tried to grinf into it. The pre-orgasmic tightness came back again. You couldn't bare to stop now. He pulled away from you, instead positioning himself at your entrance. He grabbed your ass firmly, steadying himself.

  
     "Mm?" His eyes begged for your consent as he prepared to penetrate you.

  
     "Go. Go. Fucking." Your choice of words didn't matter anymore. He could tell what you needed. You grabbed at the cottony bedspread. He slid into you easily even though you felt a stretch. Your muscles clenched and you groaned.

  
     "You like that, you dirty girl? More?" He thrusted into you as the train cruised along another gentle corner. He placed his index finger gently on your clit and traced a line from it down to where his throbbing dick was. He did it again, this time faster and with more pressure and added thrusting to try and give you the most pleasure.

  
     Your heart thumped. You felt him change in attitude. "Are you gonna cum, Stump?" The shimmer of sweat shone on his collarbone. He focused on your face with great attention, his own face in a pleasurable grimace. His thrusts grew slower now, taken away from reality, his movements more focused on the sensations as he groaned. 

  
     "Ah, fuck." He whispered harshly. Climaxing sloppily but still rubbing at you dedicatedly, he breathed out quickly, moaning gorgeously. Before you could react, he finished with one final, aggressive thrust that sent you straight over the edge. The muscles in your pelvis contracted and twitched as the pleasure filled you to the rim, your eyelids growing heavy. 

  
     He pulled out of you, finger losing contact with your now-sensitive clit.

  
     "Mm, baby. Was that good?" He spoke to you, now a few feet away from you. He looked up, coated in sweat, face flushed.

  
     You brought your breathing back to normal, the love and lust subsiding to a regular level. He rolled off the bed to retrieve his pants. You laid there completely nude as the train rattled on the track again. He came up to you, sitting up and landing a kiss between your breasts. 

  
     "Are you going back to your room now?" He whined quietly. You didn't want to leave. Even if this was just a one night thing, you would have at least wanted to stay the rest of the night until you had to part the next morning.

  
     You sighed, prolonged and sleepy. "I guess. I mean, I paid for a room. " You pulled your underwear back on and put on your bra as well. He watched you with interest. You pulled your shirt on and looked him in the eye.

  
     "So, you're playing Phoenix? When?"

  
     "Tomorrow night." He seemed to tell what you were implying.

  
     "Tickets left?"

  
     "Hmm," he thought, smile growing playfully. "Well, if I remember, there's one ticket left. Complete with VIP pass."

  
     You finished dressing, and now was time to go to your own room. He opened the door, grabbing at your ass as you left.

 

     "Get some sleep. I suppose tomorrow night, I'll see you?"

  
     You nodded silently and backed away down the hall.


End file.
